The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 2
by twd2010
Summary: The CDC is done for and the group discovers a new safe haven. Drama erupts within the group and new threats rise.
1. Episode 1- What Lies Ahead

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 2**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 1- What Lies Ahead**

* * *

The cars are still on the road with Daryl leading on his motorcycle and they are on there way to Fort Benning. Cody is still on top of the R.V with his sniper rifle sitting back and looking out with his binoculars.

"You know, I've never met people from another galaxy." Shane said to Anakin in the R.V. "Yeah, I've noticed." Anakin said cleaning out his lightsaber.

"So, what rank are you in the military?" He asked.

"I'm the general of the 501st leagion in the Grand Army of the Republic." Anakin said.

"What about the young one?" Shane asked.

"Who, Ahsoka? She's my padawan."

"Your pada-what?" Shane asked confusingly.

"My student. She's being trained in the ways of the force." Anakin explained.

"Is that what you've been doing with the jumping around, moving things, pushing things, and stuff like that?" Shane asked.

"Yep." Anakin answered.

"That's something, man." Shane said.

"Are we missing someone? Where's Cody?" Andrea asked. "On the roof." Anakin answered casually.

"On the roof?! Couldn't he fall off?" Andrea said.

"Cody can handle himself. Trust me, I've seen him deal with the most dire situations. He's a tough soldier." Anakin assured.

"The guys are some tough sons of b*****s." Shane said.

"Dale, I see something up ahead. Something blocking the road." Cody shouted from the roof. "Aww, no." Dale said. He stopped in front of a bunch of cars blocking the way.

"See a way through?" Dale asked Daryl when he drove up to the window. Daryl nods and Dale proceeded around the cars. "I don't know, maybe we should turn back." Obi-Wan said.

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale said. Suddenly, the R.V's engine startes smoking and making sounds. "That doesn't sound very good." Anakin said.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale said stepping out of the R.V with everyone else. "There a problem, Dale?" Rex said as he, T-Dog, and Glenn got out of their car.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-okay, that was dumb." Dale said as Daryl started looking through a trunk of a car. "If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane said.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said looking through a trunk.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog suggested. "This is a graveyard." Lori said. Everyone looked at her and eachother. "I don't know how I feel about this." She continued.

"All right, come on, guys. Just look around, gather what you can." Anakin said. Everyone went looking around and Cody kept watch on top of the R.V.

Ahsoka went to a minivan and found a dead body with a gun shot to the head. Next to it was a pistol without ammo. "No bullets." Ahsoka said. "Must've saved the last one for himself. Well, I guess when your stuck in a situation like this and there's nothing much you can do, people have to make there own decisions." Rick said.

"What good is it gonna do for someone to give up. Even if you lost everything. Even if there is nothing left for you to live for, you'll never know when great things come your way." Ahsoka said to Rick.

"You're right, Ahsoka. That's why I didn't give up on Lori and Carl. I admit, I was going to. Back in the city a was trapped under a tank. Walkers were coming from both sides I thought it was over. I was about to pull the trigger when I found a hatch to get in. That was too close." Rick said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Let's get back to searching." Rick said.

* * *

"Hey, Cody. See anything?" Anakin asked Cody who was on top of the R.V. "It's all clear for now." Cody said looking through his binoculars.

Shane went over to a big truck and opened the side cargo door. It was full of water jugs. "Glenn, were we short on water?" Shane asked. Glenn saw the jugs and started laughing. Shane opens one and washes his face in it.

"Save me some, man." Glenn laughed running over.

* * *

Rick looks up to Cody on the R.V. Cody is looking through his binoculars with a concerned look on his face. Rick looked through his rifle scope and sees a walker coming towards them. He gets ready to shoot but notices that there were tons of walkers. "Oh Christ." He said. He then ducked behind a car. Cody got on his stomach to avoid being seen.

Rick ran to Anakin while staying low. "Anakin, get everyone under the cars, now. Lori, Carol under the cars. Carl and Sophia get under the cars." Rick whispered. They did what he said. Rick got under a car as well.

Anakin grabbed Glenn and pulled him down under a car with him. Shane, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Daryl, Dale, and Rex did the same.

Andrea is in the R.V fixing her gun. When she notices the walkers she gets down.

T-Dog tried to sneak around the walkers but gets severely cut by a metal part of a broken-down car.

A walker wanders into the R.V and Andrea hides in the bathroom. She tries fixing her gun but drops it and it makes a sound. The walker notices her and starts trying to get in but Andrea is holding the door with her feet. Cody notices it on top of the R.V and he drops her a knife.

T-Dog tries to hide from a walker but gets spotted. The walker goes towards him but Daryl came from behind and stabbed it in the head. He grabbed a dead walker from a car and puts it on top of T-Dog. He grabs another lays down with the walker covering him.

Andrea lets the walker in and finally kills it.

All the walkers finally seem to have passed by. Sophia tries to climb out but a walker came by surprise and tries to grab her. Walkers chased her into the woods. Rick and Anakin got out and ran after her. They found her running from the walkers and Rick stopped her. "Shoot them." She said trying to grab his gun.

"It'll make too much noise." Anakin said. Rick picked her and carried her. They found a place for Sophia to hide and they tell her to stay put so they can lure the walkers away.

The walkers came and Anakin got out his lightsaber. "Pretty light, huh? Yeah, follow the pretty light." Anakin said. The walkers started following them. "Come on!" Rick was shouting while Anakin was luring them with his lightsaber. When they were far enough, they finally killed the walkers.

* * *

**Later where Sophia was hiding**

Sophia was not at the hiding spot she was left at. Rex, Daryl, Shane, and Glenn were investigating."You sure this is where you left her?" Rex asked looking in the hole. "She was here. We left her right here." Rick said.

"We drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek." Anakin added.

"Without a paddle-seems where we've landed." Daryl said.

"She was gone by the time we got back here. Figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick said.

"Hey, spaceman, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Daryl said to Rex. "Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, she understood just fine." Anakin said.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck." Shane replied.

"Look, got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway. " Daryl said. "Let's spread out, make our way back." Rex said.

"Hey, we'll find her." Anakin said to Rick. "Yeah, she'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere." Shane said.

While searching, the six stumbled across more footprints. "She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way." Daryl said.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, mad her run off." Rex suggested.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't see any other footprints. Just hers." Daryl pointed out.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked.

"No, better for you, Glenn, and Rex get back to the highway. People are going to start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick said.

"I'll keep'em busy scavenging cars? Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane said. He, Glenn, and Rex walked back to the group. Rick, Anakin, and Daryl kept tracking Sophia.

* * *

**Back at the highway**

The group was using their cars to push the cars blocking them out of the way. "Why aren't we all looking? Why are we moving cars?" Carol asked walking up to Obi-Wan.

"We have to clear enough room so we can get the R.V turned around when it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass Glenn flagged on the map." Obi-Wan said to Carol.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through all this mess." Shane said.

"We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back." Carol said.

"Hey, that goes without saying." Lori said.

"Rick, Daryl, and Anakin, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time." Shane said.

"Can't be soon enough for me." Andrea said tossing Glenn a water bottle. "I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it." She added.

"Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching around like that." Ahsoka said.

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer." Shane said.

"Alright, come on, people. We still got a lot to do." Obi-Wan said since he could sense that Andrea was thinking of Amy.

* * *

**In the forest**

Rick, Daryl, and Anakin are still tracking down Sophia. "Tracks are gone." Anakin pointed out.

"No, they're just faint, but they ain't gone. She came through here." Daryl said pointing.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything. Dirt, grass." Rick said.

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our a** off that interstate?" Daryl said. They suddenly heard rustling in the grass. "Get down." Anakin whispered. Daryl readied his crossbow. They moved closer towards the sound. It was a walker. Anakin runs up and distracts the walker and then Daryl shot it with an arrow from behind. Daryl took his arrow back. "Sophia!" He shouted to see if she was nearby. Rick kneels down and starts checking the walker. "What are you looking for?" Anakin asked.

"There's skin under the fingernails." Rick answered. "It fed recently." He added. Rick opened it's mouth. "There's flesh caught in it's teeth." He said.

"Yeah, but what kind of flesh?" Daryl said.

"Only one way to know for sure." Anakin said. He took out his lightsaber and cut the walker's stomach open. "Now here's the bad part." Daryl said. He put his hands in the walker's stomach and started feeling around. Rick and Anakin had disgusted looks on their faces. "Yeah, hoss and a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." Daryl dug deeper into the walker and pulls out the gut bag. "Here's the gut bag." Daryl said splatting it on the ground. "I got this." Rick said. He cut it open with his knife. He dug out the guts and found the prey. "This gross b****rd had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said looking at part of a woodchuck.

"At least we know." Anakin said.

"At least we know." Daryl agreed.

* * *

**Back at the highway**

The sun was going down and still no sign of Sophia. Ahsoka went over to talk to Carol. "It's late. Gonna be dark soon." Carol said before Ahsoka could say anything.

"They'll find her." Ahsoka assured Carol.

"Where's my gun? You have no right to take it." Andrea said to Dale who was fixing up the R.V.

"You don't need that just now, do you?" Dale said.

"My father gave it to me. It's mine." She replied.

"I can just hold onto it for you." He said.

"Or you can give it back to me."

"Is everything cool?" Shane asked walking up. "No, I want my gun back." Andrea said.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now." Dale said. "Why not?" Shane asked.

"I'm not comfortable with it." Dale answered.

Cody butted in from the top of the R.V. "Truth is, the less guns we have floating around camp the better." Cody said.

"You turning over your weapons?" Andrea asked.

"No. But I'm trained in an advanced military to use it. That's what a lot of you need. Proper training." Cody replied.

"Until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for." Shane said. Andrea looked at Shane and Cody. "Uh-huh." She said sarcastically and walked away.

"Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked Dale.

* * *

"Oh God, they're back." Glenn said walking to them. Rick, Daryl and Anakin walked up to the highway.

"You didn't find her?" Carol said about to cry. Everyone started to gather around.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick said.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol said tearing up.

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping ourselves. More people get lost." Daryl said.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol said crying.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick said. "We tracked her for a while." Daryl added.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick said.

"Is that blood?" Carol asked nervously. "We took down a walker." Anakin said.

"A walker? Oh my God." Carol started to panic.

"There was no sign it was even anywhere near Sophia." Rick said.

"How could you know that?" Andrea asked.

"We cut the son of a b***h open, made sure." Daryl said.

"Oh God." Carol was relieved and she sat down. Lori sat next to her.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her!?" Carol said tearfully.

"Those two walkers were on us. We had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Anakin said trying to calm her down.

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane said.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." Carol was crying. "It was our only option. The only choice we could make." Rick said trying to comfort Carol.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane said.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol started crying more. Andrea, Lori, and Ahsoka started trying to comfort her. Everyone else just walked away and continued what they were doing.

* * *

**The next day**

Rick layed down on a car hood a bunch of melee weapons. "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea said.

"We talked about that. Daryl, Rick, Rex, and I are carrying firearms. We can't have people popping off rounds everytime a tree rustles." Shane said.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea said.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, A herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Shane said. Andrea just looked ar Shane. "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, we'll turn around and come back to the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Cody said.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick added.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane said. The group started packing up.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this R.V ready to move." Rick said to Dale.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back." Dale said.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone." Rick said. "I'm going with you. You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible." Carl said. He and Rick looked at Lori.

"Your call. I can't be the bad guy." Lori said.

"Well, he has all of us to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions." Rick said.

Everyone could hear in on Dale and Andrea's conversation. Andrea was arguing about getting her gun back and that she isn't going to kill herself.

* * *

**Later**

The group was walking through the woods. They notice a small camp with a tent. Daryl signals for them get down. "She could be in there." Ahsoka said.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl said moving closer. Rick haults the rest of the group while he, Daryl, Anakin, Shane, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan went to check it out. "We got your back." Rex said. Daryl went to check it out. They didn't know if Sophia was going to be in there so they had Carol softly call out to her. Daryl went in and it turned out to be a dead guy who 'opted out'. "It ain't her." Daryl said.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl said.

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound of a church bell in the distance. They all ran to it. "What direction is it?" Rick asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Anakin said pointing.

"D**n, it's hard to from tell here." Shane said.

Anakin closed his eyes and used the force to focus his hearing. "It's coming from this direction." Anakin said.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Carol said.

"Somebody's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Ahsoka suggested.

"Or signaling they found her." Andrea added.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick said as they started running towards the church.

The group got out of the woods and saw the church. "That can't be it. Got no steeples, no bells." Shane said. Rick decided to run to the church anyway. The rest ran after him. Rick ran up to the doors and Daryl, Shane, Anakin, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka got ready. Rick slowly opened the door. The church had 5 walkers sitting down. They all got up. Ahsoka kicked one in the leg bringing it to it's knees and then stabbed it through the head with her lightsaber. Lori gave Rick a machete and he sliced one of the walker's head down the middle. Shane grabbed the other and stab ed it through the mouth. Anakin cut a walker's head off with his lightsaber and Daryl took out the last walker with his knife. "Sophia!" Daryl shouted. "Hey, J.C., taking requests?" Daryl said.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. Anakin, your 'senses' didn't do us any good." Shane said. Suddenly, the church bell started to ring loudly. They all ran out. The bell was electrical on a timer. Glenn disabled the wires. "A timer. It's on a timer, everyone." Cody said.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said. She went back into the church along with everyone else.

* * *

Anakin went over to a bench and sat down. He was feeling bad about what happened to Sophia. Ahsoka came and sat next to him. "This wasn't your fault, master. This was no one's fault." Ahsoka said.

"We should've been more clear to her. Made sure she understood." Anakin said.

"She understood you and Rick perfectly. She was scared. Maybe she tried going back to the camp but got driven away." Ahsoka thought.

"Now everytime I see Carol upset, I feel like it was my fault." Anakin said.

"We'll find her, no need to get all emotional, master." Ahsoka said. Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't help but overhear Shane talking to Lori about taking off and leaving everyone.

"So you're planning on Leaving us, huh?! Is that what this is?! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Anakin said following Shane. Shane finally stopped. "This is a very time-consumed mission we're own right now. We need all we got." Anakin said.

"Have you observed this group lately? You see, I have. I see two people who don't belong here. Me and Andrea." Shane said.

"Sophia could've heard those church bells. She could be nearby." Ahsoka said.

"She could be a lot of things." Shane said.

Anakin gave Shane an angry look. "Her being out here is my fault. Finding her means something. It could be the miracle we need. We can't give up. You can't give up." Anakin said. Shane just looked at him."Think on it." Anakin said. Shane went to talk to Rick.

Shane goes to talk to the group. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back okay, okay? Daryl, Rex, and Cody, you're in charge. Me, Rick, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane said.

"Splitting up? You sure?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Shane answered.

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend." Carl said. Rick nodded.

* * *

**A little later**

Rick, Shane, Carl, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were searching around in the woods and they discover a deer. Shane gets ready to shoot it but Rick stops him. They let Carl go over to pet it. Carl slowly and carefully started walking towards the deer.

All smiles turned into shock and terror when a bullet came flying through the deer and hitting Carl right in the chest.

* * *

**So this was the first episode of The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition. To let you know, I'm not going to be doing all of the episodes of season 2 since there's a couple that doesn't really need to be in it for the story to progress and make sense. It's a little early to say this, but I have big plans for season 3 with The Governor vs. The Prison Camp. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! :)**

**\- twd2010**


	2. Episode 2- Bloodletting

**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 2**

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I mean, I don't know what to say. It's been, what? 11 months? Wow! Almost a year! I kinda stopped writing this series for a while because I lost my work on the second episode and I just stopped out of frustration. But I was also stuck on what I wanted to do with this story. Like whether or not I want to follow the main story after season 4. But It's back now and I'm glad to be writing it again.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Episode 2- Bloodletting**

* * *

Rick was running as fast as he could towards the farmhouse with Carl in his arms. Otis, the guy who accidentally shot Carl, was right behind him along with Anakin, Shane, and Obi-Wan. Shane was rushing and yelling at Otis. "Move! You move, s**thead! Get us there!" Shane yelled, pushing him along.

"How far?! How far?!" Rick screamed.

"Another half mile that way. Talk to Hershel. He'll help your boy." Otis said while out of breath. Rick continued running as fast as he could. Obi-Wan was right next him.

"Get up! Move!" Anakin was yelling at Otis.

"We'll get there Rick don't worry." Obi-Wan said while running next to him. "Here, let me take him. I can get him there quicker." Obi-Wan assured Rick.

"Please, Obi-Wan. Be careful with my boy." Rick said, handing him over.

"I will, Rick." Obi-Wan said. He held Carl tightly and used the force to speed towards the house.

Hershel's daughter, Maggie, saw them running towards the house from the porch and called for him. Hershel, Otis's wife, Patricia, Hershel's other daughter, Beth, and her boyfriend all came out of the house. They were looking at Obi-Wan all weird because of the way he's dressed. "Was he bit?" Hershel asked.

"He was shot by your man." Obi-Wan said as he ran up.

"Otis?!" Patricia said.

"He said find Hershel. Is that you?" Obi-Wan asked. Hershel nodded as he came to look at Carl.

Rick finally ran up behind Obi-Wan. "Please help me. Help my boy." Rick said frantically.

"Get him inside." Hershel said, as they all started going in.

Hershel started getting to work quickly. "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie, painkillers, coagulates. Grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol. In here." Hershel said as he led Rick and Obi-Wan into a bedroom. Rick laided Carl down on the bed. "Pillowcase." He ordered Rick.

"Is he alive?" Rick asked.

"Pillowcase, quick." Hershel said more demanding. Rick got one of the pillowcases.

"Is-is he alive?" He asked again.

"Fold it. Make a pad. Put pressure on the wound." Hershel told Rick. Maggie, Beth, and Patricia were doing the same thing.

"He is alive, Rick. I can sense him. Don't worry." Obi-Wan assured.

"Your right. I've got a heart beat. It's faint. Maggie, I.V." Hershel said after listening with his stethoscope.

"Here, I got it." Patricia said to Rick and took over applying pressure.

"We need some space, guys." Maggie said to Rick and Obi-Wan.

"What's your names?" Hershel asked.

"Rick. I'm-I'm Rick." He said still distraught.

"Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay? What about you?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm not from this planet." Obi-Wan said. Hershel and the girls looked at him like he was crazy. "I know this comes as a shock to you."

"Well during these days, I guess that's not impossible. You're gonna need to give us some room." Hershel said.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said. "Come on, Rick. I know, it's hard but we got to give Hershel some space." Obi-Wan said. They both left the room. They saw Shane, Anakin, and Otis finally coming up to the farm outside and went to meet them on the porch.

Rick came out still distraught and with blood on his hands and shirt. "He's alive? He's still alive?" Otis asked, worryingly. He felt bad for accidentally shooting Carl. Rick didn't answer. He just wiped his forehead and got blood on his face.

"Hey...you got blood on you. It's okay." Shane said soothingly, as he wiped the blood away with a cloth.

"Rick, is he okay? Is Carl okay?" Anakin asked. Rick didn't say anything. He just led them into the house.

They all went back to the room where Carl was. "You know his blood type?" Hershel asked.

Rick finally spoke. "A-positive. Same as mine." Rick said.

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far. I'm gonna need you. What happened?" Hershel asked Otis.

"I...was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went right through." Otis said remorsefully.

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out...and I'm counting six." Hershel said.

Otis went over to Patricia. "I never saw him, not unit he was on the ground." He cried to her as he hugged her.

Rick was thinking to himself and then realized something. "Lori doesn't know…" Rick said. "My wife doesn't know. My wife doesn't know." Rick cried. Shane hugged him.

* * *

**The Forest**

The rest of the group was still searching for Sophia. Lori was worried that they're not back yet after she heard a gunshot a while ago. "You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot." Lori said.

"We all heard it." Daryl said.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori asked.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl suggested.

"Don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly." Lori said.

"She's right. Something's going on." Rex said.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?"Carol asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl said.

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been doing. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Cody said.

"I could sense if they were in trouble. I'm sure they'll meet up us back at the R.V." Ahsoka said. The group started walking again but Carol stood there.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel." Andrea said to Carol.

"I suppose you do. Thank you." Carol said. "The thought of her out here by herself...It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol said. Andrea gave her a look and Carol realized what she said. "Oh god. That's the worst thing I ever said." Carol said apologetically.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." Andrea said.

"I'll tell you what it's worth-not a d**n thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." Daryl said, walking away while the group stared at him. They all continued their search.

* * *

**The Farm**

Rick and Shane were sitting on a bed in a room next to the one Carl was in. Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting in chairs across from them. "Why'd I let him come with us? I should have sent him with Lori." Rick said.

"Now if you start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back." Shane said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Rick. It wasn't your fault." Obi-Wan assured Rick.

"If anyone, it was my fault. I should've sensed Otis nearby and sensed something was about to happen" Anakin said.

"Now don't go blaming yourself either, Anakin." Shane said.

"Little girl goes missing, we look for her. Simple. You said call it, head back." Rick said.

"Doesn't matter what I said." Shane said.

"Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait. It should be me in there." Rick said.

Anakin chuckled. "You've been there, Rick. Right? Remember when we first found you? You pulled through. So will he." Anakin said.

"Is that why I got out of that hospital? Found my family for it to end here like this? This some kind of sick joke?" Rick asked.

"You stop it. Just stop." Shane said.

"A little girl goes missing...You look for her. It's plain and simple." Rick said.

Maggie came into the room. "Rick." She said, motioning for him. "He needs blood." She said as she led him into the room. Carl was crying and groaning loudly because of the pain.

"You, hold him down." Hershel told Shane. He went over and held Carl down. Hershel was using some tool to dig through the gunshot wound. Carl was crying and screaming really loudly and Shane was holding him down.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Rick screamed.

"Rick, do you want him to live?" Hershel asked while still working. Rick was still stood worried.

"Here, let me help." Obi-Wan said. He went over to Carl and placed his and on his chest. He used his force heal ability to ease the pain.

"He needs blood." Patricia said to Rick.

"Rick, do it now." Shane said while holding Carl down. Rick extended his arm and Patricia stuck the needle in and drew blood. Suddenly, Carl stopped screaming and slowly closed his eyes. Shane looked at Hershel.

"What-is...is he...:" Rick said worryingly.

"He just passed out. I can sense him. Don't worry." Obi-Wan said.

Hershel finally got out a bullet fragment. "One down. Two to go." Hershel said.

A little later, while Carl was still passed out, Rick was hooked up to a machine to give Carl blood. "His pressure's stable." Hershel said.

"Lori needs to be here. She doesn't even know what's going on. I've got to go find her. Bring her back." Rick said.

"You can't do that." Hershel said.

"She's his mother. She needs to know what's happened. Her son's lying here shot." Rick said.

"And he's going to need more blood. He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed." Hershel said to Shane and Anakin. They nodded.

Rick, Shane, and Anakin went into the living room with Obi-Wan, Maggie, and Otis. "How is he?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's stable for now." Anakin said. Otis and Maggie looked relieved.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, for making that easier on him. Your special abilities are a big help to this group." Rick said.

"I'm just doing what I always have. Helping people that need it. Your welcome, Rick." Obi-Wan said.

Rick sat down in a chair. "Lori has to be here guys, she has to know." Rick said.

"I get that, Rick. I know." Shane said.

"We're gonna handle it. But you've got to handle your end." Anakin said.

"My end?" Rick asked confusingly.

"You being here." Anakin said.

"Anakin's right. Your end is being here for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive, there is no way we'd let you walk out that door. Man, I'd break your legs if you tried. I mean, you know that, right?" Shane said.

"Me or Obi-Wan could do that easily. You're not walking out of this house, Rick. Not on our watch." Anakin said.

"If something happened to him and you weren't here...if- if he slipped away while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori, mann." Shane said.

"I learned in the Jedi order that you can't let guilt get in the way. It'll cloud your mind. You won't be able to think straight. That's why we train not to feel certain ways that'll stop us from doing our job. By the way your world is now, it's very dangerous to have a clouded mind, Rick." Obi-Wan said.

"You're right, guys. All of you. Thanks." Rick said.

"When was I ever wrong?" Anakin joked.

"Plenty." Obi-Wan said. They all laughed.

"You know, when you were in that hospital, the one you were never supposed to leave, man, you should have seen Lori. The strength of that woman...you can't imagine it. See that's what you've got to have now. I mean, Carl- he needs that from you. So you wire yourself tight, my friend." Shane got closer to Rick. "You've got the hard part. Just leave the rest to me, to us, okay?" Shane asked.

"All right."

"All right."

Hershel came into the room. "He's out of danger for the moment. But I need to remove those remaining fragments." Hershel said.

"How? You saw how he was." Rick said.

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others." Hershel said.

"Oh man." Shane said.

"There's more." Hershel said.

"Tell me." Rick said.

"His belly's distended, his pressure is dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels." He said. Rick and the others exchanged looks. "I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there- I mean, at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results." Hershel explained.

"What'll it take?" Rick asked.

"You need a respirator." Otis jumped in. "What else?" He asked Hershel.

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Hershel said.

"If you had all that, you could save him?" Anakin asked.

"If I had all that, I could try." Hershel said.

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago. Unless...the high school." Otis said.

"High School?" Anakin said.

"That's what I was thinking. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need." Hershel said.

"The place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it. Maybe it's better now." Otis said.

"We said, leave the rest to us. We should go." Anakin said.

"Is it too late to take that back?" Shane chuckled.

"Come on, Shane, you'll have me. We'll be fine." Anakin reassured.

"Doc, why don't you do me a list and draw me a map?" Shane asked Hershel.

"You won't need a map. I'll take you there. Ain't but five miles." Otis said.

"Otis, no." Patricia said.

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while these fellas takes this on alone. I'll be alright." Otis assured Patricia.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Otis asked.

"Come to think, no." Shane answered.

"I've been a volunteer E.M.T. I do. We can talk about this till next Sunday or we could just go do it real quick." Otis said.

"We'll take right quick. Carl needs this stuff now." Anakin said.

"I should thank you." Rick said to Otis.

"Wait till that boy of yours is up and around, then we'll talk. I'll gather some things." Otis said walking away.

"Where is she, your wife?" Maggie asked.

* * *

**The Forest**

The rest of the group was still on the search for Sophia. "We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl suggested.

"Let's head back." Cody agreed.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow. We won't be finding anything when it gets dark so for now let's head back." Cody said. The group turned back and started walking back towards the direction of the highway.

* * *

**The Farm**

Anakin, Shane, and Otis were loading up there to go to the high school. "Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick said.

"Keep them safe Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course." Anakin said.

"You stay strong guys, all right?" Rick said to Shane and Anakin. Rick handed his colt python to Otis.

"That's a fine weapon, Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape." Otis said. Shane, Anakin, and Otis got in the truck. Shane looked down in the seat and saw that Otis only had a rifle. "Only one I got." He said.

Shane sighed. "Man, this is turning into one strange day." He said.

"You got that right. Let's go." Anakin said. Rick, Obi-Wan, Hershel, and Patricia watched them drive off.

"Let's check on your boy." Hershel said. They all went back inside.

* * *

**The Forest**

While the group was walking, they heard a horse getting closer to them. They turned around and saw Maggie approaching them on a horse. Rex and Cody aimed their blasters at her and Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber blade. "Who are you?!" She asked.

"Lori Grimes? Where's Lori?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Lori." Lori said.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now." Maggie said.

"What?" Lori said confusingly.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." She explained. Lori and the group was shocked. "He's still alive but you've got to come now." She added. Lori was reluctant. "Rick needs you. Just come." Lori got on the horse.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl said angrily.

"He's right. How do we know you aren't lying?" Cody said.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Glenn answered.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene." She said and road off as fast as she could on the horse with Lori.

The rest of the group were left looking at each other.

"Should we go?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, we should. Let's go." Ahsoka said. The group started walking back towards the direction of the highway.

When they got there, they told Dale what happened. "Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked.

"We don't know, Dale. We weren't there. All we know is that a girl came out of nowhere on a creature and took Lori." Rex said.

"A horse?" Dale asked confusingly.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know the names of your creatures." He answered.

"And you just let her?" Dale asked.

"Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Ahsoka said. "We need to get to the farm. She told us where it is." Ahsoka said. Carol gave her a look.

* * *

**The Farm**

Rick came out to the porch with Hershel. Obi-Wan was just looking out at all the land. "This place is beautiful." Obi-Wan said.

"It sure is." Rick agreed.

"Been in my family for 160 years." Hershel said.

"I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched. You're lucky." Obi-Wan said.

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson." Hershel said.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said.

"My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that. These people here, all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure." Hershel said.

"We were at the C.D.C. It's gone now. There is no cure." Rick said.

"I don't believe it. When AIDs came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it and some parents pulled their children out of school so they didn't have to sit in the same room." Hershel said.

"This is a whole other thing." Rick said.

"On a planet called Geonosis, this same type of thing happened to some Geonosians there. But nothing like I've seen here on this planet. This is completely different." Obi-Wan said.

"That's what they always say- 'This one's different.' " Hershel said.

"Well, this one is." Rick assured.

"Mankind's been fighting plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while then we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself, restoring some balance." Hershel said.

"I wish I could believe that." Rick said. The 3 of them spotted Lori and Maggie riding in on the horse. Rick went down to hug Lori. They went inside to see Carl.

Later, Rick, Lori, Obi-Wan, and Hershel got together to talk. "Okay, so I understand, when Shane and Anakin gets back with this other man-" Lori was saying.

"Otis." Hershel said.

"Otis. The idiot who shot my son." Lori said.

"Lori, it was an accident." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll take that under advisement later. For now he's the idiot who shot our son." She said.

"Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right." Rick assured.

"Okay, as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?" Lori asked.

"I'll certainly do my best." Hershel said.

"Okay, you've done this procedure procedure before?" She asked.

"Well, yes, in a sense." He answered.

"In a sense?" She said.

"Honey, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon." Rick reminded her.

"No, I understand that. But I mean you're a doctor, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. A vet." Hershel answered.

"A veteran? A combat medic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A veterinarian." Hershel corrected.

Lori was surprised. "A- And you've done this surgery on what? Cows? Pigs?" Lori asked stunned.

Rick was stunned as well. "I- I have- I have to sit." Rick nearly fainted and half fell into the chair but Lori caught him.

"Come on, Rick. You need rest." Obi-Wan said helping him up.

"Completely in over your head, aren't you?" Lori asked.

"Ma'am, aren't we all?" Hershel asked.

"Whatever procedures Carl would have to go through, Lori, I can help. I already helped ease his pain." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm grateful for that, Obi-Wan." Lori replied.

* * *

**The High School**

Anakin, Shane, and Otis were sneaking up a hill towards the building. Anakin halted them behind a police car. "Okay, let's take a look. See what we're dealing with." Anakin said. They looked over the car and saw a bunch of walkers. "Oh, that's nothing. We can handle that." Anakin said.

"We? Maybe you can with your force powers and that lightsaber but we can't. " Shane said.

"I can't take them out now. I'll alert every other walker in the area." Anakin said.

"You see that big mobile medical trailer across the way?" Otis asked. Shane took a peek at it.

"That's where we got to get to?" Shane asked wearingly.

"Yeah." Otis sighed.

* * *

**The Highway**

The group was planning on leaving the highway and going to the farm but Carol is worried about Sophia. "I won't do it. We can't just leave." Carol said.

"Carol, the group is separated. We're scattered and weak." Ahsoka said.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." She asked.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea said.

"Okay. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll stay here tonight, stay with the R.V." Daryl said.

"If the R.V. is staying, I am too." Dale said.

"Me and Cody will stay, too. We need to protect this place. The R.V. most importantly." Rex said.

"Thank you. All of you." Carol said.

"Just doing our job." Rex said.

"I'm in." Andrea added.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm-" Glenn was stopped.

"No, Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's cherokee." Dale said.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn asked.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people but most importantly, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option." Dale said.

Glenn sighed. "I'll go with you, Glenn." Ahsoka said.

"That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm and see if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will no doubt die." Cody said.

Daryl went to Merle's motorcycle and got Merle's bag of drugs. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything? I got my brother's stash." Daryl said, looking through the bag. "Crystal, x. Don't need that. Got some kicka** painkillers." He tossed Glenn the painkillers. "Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." He said, tossing it to Dale and walking away. The group just exchanged looks.

* * *

**The High School**

"We need a plan to get around them." Shane said.

"Alright, I'll use the light from my lightsaber blade to draw them away. While they're distracted, you guys run for the trailer, okay?" Anakin said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's do this." Anakin said. He leaped into the air.

"Whoa." Otis said astonished.

He landed on the other side away from the trailer and ignited his blade. The walkers saw Anakin and the light and started to move towards him. "That's right. Come to the light." Anakin said. He kept luring them away while Shane and Otis made their way to the trailer. When they finally got there, Anakin jumped into the air and landed next to them at the entrance. The 3 of them went in.

* * *

**The Farm**

Hershel was checking Carl's blood pressure. "Pressure's dropping again. We can't wait much longer." Hershel said.

"Take some more. Whatever he needs. Then I'm gonna go." Rick said desperately.

"Go? Go where?" Lori asked.

"He said five miles They should be long back by now. Something's gone wrong." Rick said.

"Are you insane? You're not going after them." Lori said.

"Rick, you're in no condition." Obi-Wan said.

"If they got into trouble-"

"Obi-Wan's right, Rick. You're in no condition to do anything about it. You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard." Hershel said.

"If something happened, I have to go." Rick said.

"No, your place is here. If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way." Lori said.

"I have faith in Anakin, Rick. He can keep them as safe as ever." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't just sit here." Rick said.

"That's exactly what you do! If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leaving, Rick. Carl needs you here. And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I can't." Lori said.

* * *

**The High School**

Anakin, Shane, and Otis were looking for all the things they need for Carl. Anakin found the respirators Carl needed. "Is this it?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. We need three." Otis said. Anakin put three respirators in the bag. Otis found the tubes that go with them and something else. "Here. Endotracheal intubator, baby, for my new respirator." He said.

"Endo-what?" Anakin asked.

"Attaboy. Come on." Shane said. They went to the door and Shane opened it.

All the walkers that Anakin drew away has wandered back to where they were before. Anakin ignited his lightsaber blade. "Godd**n it." Shane said. They started running and the walkers chased after them.

"Come on, guys, stay in front of me!" Anakin said. He was cutting down walkers as they ran. They ran up some steps. Walkers started coming from in front of them and Shane was grabbed by a walker. Anakin cut the walker's arms off and force pushed it away.

"This way!" Shane said. They ran down another alley and came across an entrance to the school. "In here." The walkers were closing in and Shane frantically tried to open the door. "S**t, it's locked."

"Step aside." Anakin said. The two stepped back and Anakin blasted the doors open with a force push. The glass shattered everywhere. They hurried into the building and closed the security gate before the walkers got in and locked it.

They watched all the walkers pile up against the fence. "D**n it." Shane said as the lock got looser.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a REVIEW! Until next time.**

**-twd2010**


End file.
